


Touch

by sassycashley



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Touch-Starved, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycashley/pseuds/sassycashley
Summary: Dean can’t hold himself back from how much he touches Castiel after he comes back from the dead.





	Touch

Dean can’t hold himself back from how much he touches Castiel after he comes back from the dead. There’s a constant pull to make sure Cas is really here, solid and going nowhere. Most of the touches could be seen as brotherly - as long as no one notices how long Dean holds on. Hopefully no one looks under the table to see Dean’s hand softly caressing Cas just above his knee. And, okay, maybe giving Cas a back massage went a little far, but who wouldn’t love the sound of a moan escaping an angel’s mouth when you hit that perfect spot? That one earned Dean a one way ticket to a cold shower, but he would do it again just to feel Cas practically purr under his hands. When Cas leaves to find Jack, Dean has no idea what to do with his hands anymore. He finds himself cleaning everything - his gun, baby, the entire bunker. But there’s nothing like the thrill of crossing that very fine line of friendship with every contact of skin on skin. So Dean waits, every night longer than the last, every release from his own hands less satisfying as the pit in his stomach grows.  _How selfish am I, that I can’t just be happy he’s alive?_  he thinks, but in every quiet moment he still prays  _come home._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm sassycassbutts on tumblr :)


End file.
